Confía en mis sentimientos
by yumita
Summary: Kyoko se siente renuente a creer nuevamente y rechaza fehacientemente todo en lo que en cuánto amor respecta, pero... ¿Ren podrá hacerle entender que sus sentimientos son genuinos y que es realmente a ella quién ama?
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora:

**"Negrita":** frases de los personajes.

_**"Negrita y letra ladeada"**_: frases recordadas.

_"Letra ladeada"_: Pensamientos.

Espero se entienda sin dificultad. La historia pretendo que no cuente con más de tres capítulos. Comienza desde el capítulo 278 del manga (si no me equivoco), la escena del ascensor. También existen diversas alusiones a lo que el manga nos ha venido contando, por lo tanto es importante que sigas el manga para que comprendas esta historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Sin más que decir, espero que sea de tu agrado y ojalá quieras dejarme tu comentario una vez leído el capítulo para conocer tu opinión. Es muy importante para mí.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: VISITA INESPERADA**

Ren la observaba con sorpresa y confusión al recordar aquella escena del anillo de flor, y es que las expresiones de Kyoko, que en aquel entonces le resultaron confusas, comenzaron a tener sentido para él... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Realmente... ella albergaba sentimientos hacia él? Le parecía inverosímil, completamente increíble y de alguna forma necesitaba una confirmación por parte de ella, porque ya bastantes veces sus expectativas se habían visto derrumbadas y no deseaba volver a sentir el gusto amargo de la decepción, sin embargo tratándose de esta chica en cuestión, siempre le había sido imposible no guardar la esperanza de que ella pudiese tener sentimientos de amor hacia él.

Kyoko siempre le había parecido una chica indescifrable, le costaba ver a través de ella... y aún en aquel momento, en el que de golpe lo azotó la revelación de una posible reciprocidad en cuánto a sus sentimientos, ella se mostraba completamente consternada por algún motivo que no podía adivinar, ¿Qué la tenía en ese estado tan repentino? Pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo, o quizás recordó algo, o recordó haber olvidado algo, no lo sabía con certeza, pero sin lugar a dudas algo importante ocupaba la mente de la chica. No obstante, antes de que Ren pudiese inquirir al respecto, Kyoko recobró la expresión de su rostro y le miró directo a los ojos, entrecerrando la mirada y bien seria, comentó:

**\- Entonces Tusuruga San, usted efectivamente tiene algo con Kana San ¿No? -** dijo habiendo chocado puño contra su palma contraria, y luego le sonrió abiertamente -** Sí que es afortunado, lo que se esperaba de un playboy como usted. Después de todo Kana San es la mujer número uno que todo hombre japonés quiere como esposa.**

¡Oh, aquel asunto! Por supuesto, todavía estaba en el aire. Necesitaba explicarle, aunque dicha explicación conllevara el delatar la orientación sexual de la sensual Kana san y de paso el exponer el vergonzoso hecho de que fue utilizado. No importaba nada de aquello con tal de eliminar por completo la idea que seguramente se plantó en la chica respecto a la relación entre ambos, además de la urgencia de limpiar la imagen que tenía de él. No importaba qué...

Sin embargo, a Tsuruga Ren de pronto se le alborotaron las palabras en la mente porque se llenó de asuntos que necesitaba resolver con ella. Por un lado, debía aprovechar aquel arranque de valentía para saber qué sentía exactamente Kyoko por él y también confesarle de paso sus propios sentimientos sin importar las consecuencias, y por otro lado todavía le debía una disculpa por la tensa conversación que tuvo lugar en el vehículo la mañana de hacía algunos días, cuando los celos lo cegaron por completo y se permitió arrastrar por la amargura que llevaba reprimiendo desde hacía varios días.

Después de todo, para concluir:_ El pollo tenía razón;_ si Kyoko supiera sus sentimientos entonces ya no habrían malos entendidos. La solución estaba clara.

Tanto de qué hablar, que deseó transmitirlo todo en una sola intensa mirada que a Kyoko le generó una punzada en el vientre y la repentina urgencia de abandonar la escena. Y es que la joven tenía demasiado en qué pensar... Las cosas no podían ser como el mismo Ren se las estaba haciendo creer, algo así como que el hombre al que amaba correspondiera a sus sentimientos no podía sucederle a ella, a quién la desgracia le había marcado en el ámbito emocional prácticamente desde que nacimiento.

**\- Habiendo aclarado esto, Tsuruga San, si me disculpa t-tengo algunas cosas que…** -comenzó diciendo la chica, nerviosa.

De pronto, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un puñado de personas aparecieron frente a ellos irrumpiendo la escena, para fortuna de Kyoko y para mala suerte de Ren.

Los gestos de sorpresa y gritos ahogados no se hicieron esperar, y Kyoko aprovechó que Ren había volteado hacia atrás sorprendido por la inesperada interrupción para deslizarse hacia el lado y salir rápidamente del ascensor escabulléndose entre la gente, por eso en cuánto el joven actor volvió su vista al frente con intención de pedirle a la chica que fueran a un lugar más tranquilo a continuar la conversación, sintió que se le drenaron las energías y el espíritu al ver que ella ya se había ido._ "Otra vez escapó de mí…."_; pensó abatido.

* * *

Después de su trabajo como Bou en TBM Kyoko quedaba desocupada, por lo tanto le pidió mediante un mensaje a Yukihito San que no se preocupara por ella y que sólo atendiera a Ren por lo que restaba de día, agregando en el texto que no tenía problema en irse por las suyas hasta su residencia. Yukihito San la llamó para estar seguro, aclarándole en dicha llamada a la chica que él también era su representante y que no le sabía bien que ella volviese sola a casa. Además, que estaba a una cuadra de llegar al edificio de TBM.

**"Yukihito San, te preocupas demasiado, una novata como yo no tiene tantos inconvenientes para moverse sola por el mundo, así que de verdad no te preocupes! Yo salí hace ya un buen rato. Si quieres puedo avisarte en cuánto llegue a casa";** le dijo con una sonrisa. Escuchó al joven suspirar desde el otro lado y finalmente acceder con cierta resistencia.

Acabada la llamada, la joven se retiró el celular de la oreja y se quedó viendo la pantalla del aparato con tristeza.

No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a ver a su sempai de nuevo, al menos por aquel día ya había tenido bastante... _arriesgarse _porque claro que era un riesgo, ¿Qué necesitaba decirle con tanta desesperación al grado de llegar a buscarla al mismo ascensor? ¿Ese hombre se teletransporta o qué? ¿Cómo llegó a ella tan rápido? Y la pregunta más importante de todas, ¿Qué le quería decir?...

_**"¡Eso estoy haciendo! ¡Estoy enfrentando de manera directa y contundente a la persona en cuestión!"**_; ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿La chica de preparatoria que le da más importancia al desayuno que a las charlas de amor era ella? ¡Imposible! Debía ser alguien más, un hombre maduro y brillante como Tsuruga Ren JAMÁS se fijaría en ella, una aprendiz que todavía ni siquiera era propiamente una actriz. Imposible. La sola idea le generaba rechazo.

Un hombre como él no se enamoraría de una chica tan sencilla. Lo supo cuando se reveló que el idiota ese de Shotarou tan sólo la había utilizado, que no la llevó a Tokyo porque ella fuese especial sino por ser el peldaño perfecto para alcanzar sus sueños, en aquel momento supo que nunca ningún hombre de tales estándares se enamoraría de ella, ¡Y es más! Que el amor romántico no era parte de su destino, porque así lo había decidido.

Nunca más volvería a entregar su corazón, nunca más se enamoraría perdidamente de alguien, ni se arriesgaría otra vez a perderlo todo, incluso a sí misma. Aquel hombre del que duró la infancia y parte de su adolescencia enamorada nunca sintió nada por ella, ni siquiera agradecimiento o remota lealtad por haberle ayudado, por haber abandonado Kyoto y la preparatoria para que él fuese feliz, pese a que habían crecido juntos compartiendo una infinidad de momentos importantes. Si Shotarou no supo apreciarla, ¿Cómo lo haría otra persona? ¿Cómo volvería a amar y a confiar nuevamente, si la persona a quién creía su príncipe azul la había traicionado?

¿Será que Tsuruga San tenía intenciones escondidas?... Después de todo él parecía odiarla en un principio, tal vez había estado maquinando un plan para utilizarla de algún modo, ¿Quién sabe? Las personas pueden ser retorcidas si quieren. Esto último lo aprendió a porrazos tanto propios como ajenos, ya que ciertamente la historia de "amor" de su madre había quedado bien grabada en su consciencia.

Pero si realmente Tsuruga San tuviera malas intenciones con ella, ¿Por qué le contaría a Bou sobre estar enamorado? ¿O tal vez él ya sabía que ella era Bou y todo era parte del plan?

Se detuvo a mitad de la acera, la gente avanzaba de un sentido al otro pasando por su lado, la brisa fresca del atardecer mecía sus cabellos cortos y arriba el cielo comenzaba a mostrar tonos rojizos. Kyoko sonrió, meneó la cabeza y elevó su mirada triste al cielo, ¿En qué tonterías estaba pensando? Tsuruga San no era la basura que resultó ser Shotarou, eran dos personas muy distintas.

Tsuruga San, el mismo que tantas veces la había ayudado, nunca le haría daño con intención de perjudicarla. Siempre había estado ahí para aconsejarla, consolarla, escucharla, ayudarla, ¿Cómo podía pensar así de él? No, debía haber otra explicación, una que ella pudiese aceptar y creer. Debía haber...

Siguió avanzando lentamente hacia la parada de autobús.

* * *

**\- ¡Hey! Ren! –**exclamó Yukihito San apoyado en el automóvil aparcado en el estacionamiento al ver al actor saliendo del edificio. Éste al verlo, le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

Extrañaba conducir, para Ren era en cierto modo un desestresante y todavía no se acostumbraba a ocupar un lugar en el asiento trasero. Tenía apoyada su cabeza contra la ventana, observando sin expresión hacia el exterior; el tráfico, la gente, el lento morir del día.

El joven representante observaba al actor a través del espejo retrovisor con cierta preocupación. _**"¿Qué le pasará? ¿Será que tal vez pudo llamar a Kyoko y hablaron, o quizás…?"**_; elevó las cejas volviendo la vista al frente. La probabilidad de que se hayan encontrado en TBM no era baja, era posible, después de todo la chica tenía un trabajo allí en un horario similar. Apretó con fuerza el volante maldiciendo no haber podido acompañar a Ren durante esas horas para saber qué había pasado.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo, Ren parecía ido, como ausente, y a juzgar por su experiencia como representante de él, intuyó que era preferible guardar las interrogantes para más adelante. En su lugar, comentó:

**\- La sesión fotográfica seguro no se extenderá hasta después de las nueve, lo cual nos viene bien. Mañana tenemos una reunión temprano, así podrás descansar apropiadamente.**

Ren asintió, y se quedó bien a su representante desde atrás. Pensó un rato antes de hablar:

**\- Mogami san…. –** el representante dio un respingo **–Ella… probablemente tiene la idea de molestarte lo menos posible, ya sabes cómo es, sólo no olvides tus obligaciones con ella, ¿De acuerdo? Yo sé que se siente renuente a estar cerca de mí, pero por favor trata de no dejarla sola.**

**\- ¿Pasó algo en TBM con… Kyoko chan? –**se aventuró finalmente a soltar la pregunta, aprovechando la oportunidad –**Ella tenía un trabajo ahí también, ¿Sabes?**

Ren suspiró comprendiendo que él tuvo la culpa por ser el primero en mencionarla, y volviendo su vista a la ventana se acomodó mientras respondía:

**\- Sí, me la encontré. Lamentablemente no alcancé a disculparme, ni a explicarle nada… -** respondió, y luego pensó _"Realmente no le dije nada de lo que tenía en mente al momento de perseguirla"._

**\- ¿Eh? –** arrugó Yukihito la expresión- **¿Entonces de qué hablaron?**

**\- Al parecer…** -comenzó diciendo con tono pesado y cansino **–Aquella chica, Morizumi san… ¿La recuerdas? La chica de Purple Down… -**y de pronto le surgió una curiosidad que le hizo enderezarse en el asiento- **¿Me puedes decir, Yukihito San, cómo es que esa chica y Mogami san se conocieron?**

Y ahí el representante recordó como un flechazo, el extraño comportamiento que adoptó Kyoko luego de hablar con Morizumi san en una oportunidad en que él estaba atendiendo una llamada, lo cual imposibilitó que escuchara la conversación que tuvo lugar entre ambas, pero pese a que no tenía la menor pista de que efectivamente el tema de conversación tuviera relación con Ren, tuvo la corazonada de que así era y al parecer no se había equivocado.

-** En la audición de Momiji, Morizumi san era una de las candidatas para el papel** –respondió el representante comenzando a ponerse nervioso **-¡No me digas que realmente… esa chica! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo, ¿verdad?! ¡Lo mismo que hizo para el rodaje de Purple Down!**

**\- Así es… -** suspiró el actor.

-** ¡Lo siento tanto, Ren! –** gritó el representante, habiendo detenido el automóvil por el semáforo en rojo aprovechó para voltear a ver al joven con ojos llorosos -**¡Yo sabía que esa chica le había metido ideas raras a Kyoko chan, pero como ella no me quiso decir nada respecto a lo que hablaron, no tenía forma de desmentir los dichos de esa chica problemática!**

Ren sonrió calmado, diciendo:

-** Yukihito San, no te expreses así de una chica. Está mal –** dicho esto, pensó_ "Aunque realmente no es ninguna mentira el decir que es una chica problemática"._

**\- ¡Ah, lo siento! –** resopló, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento** –Pero esa chica es realmente de lo peor, Ren… ¡Ni te imaginas todos los problemas que tuvimos con ella esa vez para la audición de Momiji!**

**\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué clase de problemas? –** inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

El semáforo dio luz verde. El representante suspiró y comenzó a contar los hechos que tuvieron lugar en esa ocasión, sin hacer filtros.

* * *

El viaje en transporte público se hizo largo, mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto menos lo comprendía. No había querido revisar su celular por temor a encontrarse con llamadas perdidas de Ren, de ser así sabía que no dudaría en devolver la llamada por cortesía.

Aunque técnicamente había huido de él, no una sino que TRES VECES lo cual fue grosero, pero no tenía opción. El sólo pensar la posibilidad de que Ren fuera a hablarle de los sentimientos amorosos que guarda hacia otra mujer, la impulsaban a correr de él como alma que lleva el diablo. Su corazón no estaba preparado para ello.

Cuando llegó al Darumaya ya estaba oscureciendo. La señora, esposa del dueño, recibió a la chica afectuosamente como era usual, a lo que Kyoko respondió con energía, ignorando el torbellino que bullía en su interior. Ante la propuesta de ayudar a atender el restaurant, la mujer la quedó viendo con expresión preocupada y le contestó con suavidad:

**\- Kyoko chan, Shou y una mujer muy bella te están esperando en la sala.**

**\- ¿Ese imbécil y quién más? ¿Eh? –**entonces percibió de lejos la mirada curiosa del jefe que la observaba desde detrás de la barra, Kyoko se apuró en saludarlo con una profunda reverencia.

**\- Ve a atender a tus visitas, Kyoko chan** –insistió la señora.

**-¡Ah, s-si!**

Caminó lentamente hacia la sala, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota ahí, y encima en compañía de una mujer? ¿Qué se había creído?

Abrió la puerta, y enseguida la expresión de furia fue reemplazada por la de sorpresa.

Shotarou se quedó con el trozo de pescado a medio camino de su boca, y la mujer sentada al costado de la mesa, quién dio un respingo ante la repentina llegada de Kyoko, reflejó inmediatamente felicidad y alivio en su faz.

**-¡Kyoko! –** exclamó la mujer de cuarenta y tantos años de edad, figura esbelta, bien vestida y por supuesto muy hermosa. Se incorporó y corrió a abrazar a la chica que todavía seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta incapaz de emitir palabra.

_"¿Eh? ¿Hoy es… 22?;_ se preguntó atónita, en brazos de la efusiva mujer. De a poco fue cediendo y respondió con fuerza el gesto. Hacía años que no sentía el olor y calidez de aquella persona tan importante en su vida. Sintió por un momento que volvía al pasado, cuando todavía vivía en la posada de la familia Fuwa.

**O-Okami san** –pronunció Kyoko, y sus ojos se empañaron por la emoción.

Todavía le costaba creer que fue capaz de darles la espalda a la pareja Fuwa a quiénes les debía la vida, todo por ese cretino que seguía comiendo aparentemente indiferente al reencuentro que tenía lugar.

**-¡Lo siento tanto! –** chilló Kyoko de pronto llorando a mares, la soltó y se postró delante de ella – **¡No debí haberme marchado de esa forma, lo siento tanto! ¡Soy tan malagradecida!**

La mujer se mostró afligida y se apuró en ayudarla a levantarse.

**-No tienes que pedirme perdón, Kyoko chan. Todo fue culpa del cretino de mi hijo. No hay nada que perdonarte a ti** – y le sonrió dulcemente.

**-No, Okamisan, a mí nadie me puso una pistola en la cabeza para hacer lo que hice… -** le dijo en tono lloroso y expresión dolorosa.

**-¡Es lo mismo que digo yo!** –intervino Shotarou masticando -**Mamá, querías verla y ya la viste, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? –** propuso con un tono indiferente, dejando el platillo vacío sobre la mesa.

Ambas mujeres le dirigieron una mirada fulminante. Shotarou fingió no haberse estremecido.

-**Si tú quieres puedes irte, yo tengo mucho de qué hablar con Kyoko** – le respondió Okami san agarrándose del gancho de la chica para que se levantara del todo.

**-Así es, tú no eres necesario aquí**– consintió Kyoko comenzando a enfadarse por la presencia y total despreocupación del cantante, sin embargo se estaba conteniendo porque, por respeto a Okami San, no debía ser excesivamente grosera con él- **Además, veo que otra vez aceptaste la comida del jefe, creo haberte dicho que no eres merecedor de su sazón.**

**-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer** \- espetó el cantante, con desdén.

_"Así que este es el tipo de relación que tienen ahora";_ pensó Okami san, con cierta resignación.

**-Tsk! –** se quejó Shotarou poniéndose de pie, seguidamente se dirigió a su madre –** Por favor trata de no perder demasiado tiempo aquí. Llámame cuando quieras que vengan por ti, enviaré a mi chofer, ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Tardaré el tiempo que yo quiera, Shotarou.**

**-¡Agh, que no me llames así!** – se quejó, y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Kyoko quién sonrió burlona.

**-¡Vaya, veo que te cortaste el cabello! ¡Te queda bien, Shotarou!** – exclamó la chica entrecerrando la mirada, sin quitar su sonrisa. La típica expresión de Mío.

-**¡JA! Yo me veo bien con cualquier corte, cualquier peinado y con lo que sea que traiga encima** –exclamó el cantante echando fuego por los ojos.

**-Claro que sí… -** respondió la chica ampliando su sonrisa y elevando un poco su entrecejo, acentuando su expresión de Mío.

_"Aggggg, no me está insultando directamente, pero de alguna forma me siento igualmente insultado!"_; pensó el muchacho tragándose su furia para no terminar armando un escándalo delante de su madre, a quién le dirigió un "No tardes", y luego abandonó la sala.

Las dos mujeres voltearon a verse con una tímida sonrisa.

**-Tenemos tanto de qué hablar, Kyoko –** comenzó diciendo Okami san-** Cuéntame desde el principio, ¿Qué es eso en lo que quieres convertirte? –** consultó la mujer con cierta ansiedad.

A Kyoko le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, e incómoda le preguntó:

**-Antes de eso Okami san, ¿No tiene hambre? ¿Por qué ese idiot… Digo, Shotarou estaba comiendo y usted no? ¿Quiere que…?**

**No, no, Kyoko, no tengo hambre** – respondió la mujer caminando hacia el mismo sitio que había dejado** –Las personas con quiénes vives son muy amables** –se sentó y la indicó a Kyoko que hiciese lo mismo delante de ella.

**-Sí, son muy buenas personas –** asintió la chica, obedeciendo la señal a Okami san **–Hace mucho tiempo que trabajo para ellos, pero hace no más de dos años que estoy viviendo aquí.**

**-Ya veo, ya veo… -** asintió la mujer –**¿Sabes? Mi marido quería acompañarme, pero desgraciadamente no pudo.**

**-Ah no se preocupe, yo…** -La chica bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente **–Sinceramente me siento tan avergonzada, que casi lo prefiero así.**

**-No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse** –sonrió la mujer, casi con resignación **–Lamento haber venido tan tarde y antes de lo planeado. Habíamos quedado de vernos el 22, pero decidí venir antes por mi cuenta. Fui desconsiderada.**

**-Ah, no se preocupe por favor, usted puede venir cuando quiera!** –sonrió la chica, entrecerrando la mirada, viéndola con cariño **–Yo… siempre estaré en deuda con usted, Okami San… me faltará vida para devolverle todo lo que usted y el señor han hecho por mí.**

La mujer se la quedó viendo. Es cierto que Kyoko lucía distinta a como la recordaba, ahora tenía el cabello teñido y un corte diferente, pero lo más importante era el cambio en su desplante.

Okami San comprendía los motivos del porqué Kyoko tenía aquella personalidad complaciente en el pasado, el porqué era incapaz de negarse ante un favor o cualquier cosa que le pidiesen. Sabía que Kyoko de niña se sentía culpable por el rechazo de su madre, no lo comprendía, así que sólo podía pensar que había algo mal en sí misma. Se esforzaba para ganarse el cariño Saena San, sin embargo sus esfuerzos nunca darían frutos porque detrás del comportamiento de la abogada existía una enmaraña de motivos imposibles de comprender para una niña.

Más tarde, cuando Kyoko pudo ser de ayuda en la posada Fuwa, se dispuso a trabajar ahí con dedicación para no ser una molestia, procurando no generar conflictos, y ser callada y servicial. Aprendía rápido, en poco tiempo dominaba a la perfección cualquier tarea que se le diera, por lo tanto generaba confianza. Ambos, tanto ella como su marido, supieron notar que Kyoko era una chica talentosa e inteligente, así que no tardaron en quererla como a otro miembro más de la familia.

Dicho cariño sin embargo pasó a convertirse con los años en un plan silencioso para volver a Kyoko definitivamente un familiar. Si la chica y Shotarou se casaban ambos heredarían el negocio de la familia, y entonces tanto ella como su esposo quedarían tranquilos y seguros de que éste estaba en buenas manos, claro en lo que respecta a Kyoko porque confiaban más en la chica que en el mismo hijo, quién nunca mostró siquiera un atisbo de interés por seguir los pasos de su padre y, es más, alardeaba todo el tiempo de tener un sueño bastante lejano de la vida monótona que sus padres habían preparado para él. No obstante, jamás pensaron que tanta preparación y expectativa acabaría de la manera en que resultó.

-**Me alivia que estés bien, Kyoko. Me alegra ver lo fuerte y hermosa que eres** – dijo Okami san con voz delicada y una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyoko sonrió agradecida, respiró hondo y le respondió tímidamente:

**\- Okami san, yo quiero ser una actriz. Quiero llegar a convertirme en una actriz representativa de Japón, por eso… hasta entonces… No puedo volver a Kyoto.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II: TSURUGA REN

Ren mantenía la vista en el cielo de su amplia habitación. Hacía unas horas había cedido al impulso de llamar a Kyoko, y como no respondía a su celular, creyó conveniente llamar directamente al teléfono del Darumaya el cual no tardó en hallar por internet. De esta forma, consideró que las posibilidades de que ella rechazara su llamada descenderían bastante, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que la chica había sido visitada por una dama cuyo apellido era "Fuwa", y que por lo tanto no lo podía atender en ese momento.

Como no le quedó de otra, le pidió a la señora del Darumaya que por favor no le notificara a la muchacha de su llamada y que disculpara la descortesía de haber llamado por la noche, añadiendo que el asunto laboral que deseaba platicar con ella podía esperar hasta el día siguiente sin problema.

Ren entrecerró la mirada y se quitó las sábanas de encima con violencia. Suspiró pesadamente, irritado consigo mismo. Se sentía acalorado, pero bien pudo haberse debido más a la intensidad de sus emociones que a la temperatura de la noche.

No tenía por qué sentirse tan molesto,... la relación que guardaba la chica con la familia de Shotarou difícilmente acabaría, ellos nunca abandonarían un lugar especial en el corazón de Kyoko así como nunca lo haría el mismo cantante. Esa certeza lo enfermaba.

Más que mal, se trataba de la familia que la había acogido, ¿Cómo podía enojarse con ella por reunirse con la mujer que la había criado?

Debía masticar solo el mal sabor de la frustración, tragarse las frases repletas de amargura y sarcasmo, y actuar frente a ella como si no supiera que hacía un rato estaba compartiendo un momento agradable con la madre del cretino que le rompió el corazón.

Estaba comenzando a odiar a ese chico..., ¡Desearía tanto que desapareciera del mundo! ¡Qué nunca hubiese existido!

Se incorporó, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Se levantó de la cama con la intención de tomarse un trago.

Un whisky a las dos de la mañana para disipar los pensamientos oscuros y retener a Kuon con sus fatídicos presagios, vendría bien.

Hacía tiempo decidió dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos, aceptando los sin sabores que ello conllevaba. Se trata después de todo de una chica difícil, un reto que cualquiera en su lugar hubiese abandonado hace tiempo, sin embargo Tsuruga Ren continuaba ahí, al pie del cañón, con su corazón en la mano y soportando las dificultades con valentía.

Kyoko, la primera miembro de la sección Love Me, quien rechazaba de manera tajante el amor romántico ¿Realmente albergaba sentimientos hacia él? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía. No obstante, todavía su corazón se resistía a asumirlo. Mogami Kyoko debía admitirlo con todas sus letras para entonces creerlo, de otra manera debía convencerse de que no se trataba más que de una suposición basada en un posible "mal entendido".

Sin embargo, aunque le pesara debía reconocer que dicho supuesto, de ser cierto, era un gran avance, pero no garantizaba el éxito.

Una cosa es que ella tuviera sentimientos por él y otra que los admitiese con soltura, dispuesta a concretar una relación romántica. Posiblemente lo primero fuera cierto, pero tal vez no se encontraba preparada, ni dispuesta a aceptar los vaivenes de una relación sentimental, como si no hubiese vivido ya en carne propia el lado amargo del romanticismo.

Tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que ella aún era menor edad, aunque este mismo año cumpliera la mayoría, todavía no era ante los ojos de la ley propiamente "adulta".

Bebió un trago amargo de whisky, degustando su sabor y luego sopló aliento a alcohol.

Había algo que no comprendía de lo conversado con Yashiro ese día. Si Kyoko había sido tratada de forma tan criminal por Morizumi, ¿Por qué no se lo había contado ella misma? ¿No tenía acaso mayores motivos?

Es decir, si en efecto pensaba que Morizumi era la chica de quién estaba enamorado, y supongamos que ella había estado conservando en secreto sentimientos románticos hacia él, ¿No habría sido más lógico haberle contado en el intento de disipar los imaginarios sentimientos que le guardaba a Morizumi? ¿En qué estaba pensando realmente?

Esa chica, Morizumi... ¡Ah, finalmente terminó estando más loca de lo que había imaginado! Y su representante no se quedaba atrás, par de arpías mal intencionadas... Bueno, por lo menos todo resultó satisfactoriamente.

Si ese par hubiese concretado su plan, no hubiera habido manera de que él no se enterase de cómo fueron realmente las cosas, y habría actuado sin misericordia y sin escatimar en gastos. Así es, hubiese pagado a los mejores abogados de Japón, incluso de Estados Unidos, para acabar con la farsa de esa actriz de pacotilla.

Meneó la cabeza, queriendo apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

No quería siquiera imaginar en la posibilidad de que Kyoko hubiese resultado herida. Algo tan importante como eso y él recién se venía a enterar...

¿No había hecho suficiente para ganarse la confianza de Kyoko? ¿Por qué no le llamó cuando sucedieron los hechos? ¿Por qué de todos los eventos importantes, él debía enterarse por terceros? Por ejemplo, cuando fue acosada por el tal "beagle"; lo que ocurrió con su madre, la frase "No tengo hijos" que pronunció la abogada en un programa transmitido a nivel nacional. Dicho acontecimiento nunca lo escuchó directamente de la boca de Kyoko, ya que una vez hubo terminado de llorar, ella no le contó respecto a la razón de su llanto alegando que se sentía mejor, y tampoco le entregó detalles más tarde cuando comprendió que él ya tenía una idea de que la razón de su llanto había sido su madre. Se enteró de todo gracias principalmente al presidente; y ahora tampoco había sido notificado oportunamente de que una loca actriz con su loca representante, habían tenido intenciones de tirarla del tercer piso para dejarla incapacitada de actuar a Momiji.

Se sentía excluido, y se lo había hecho saber a Yukihito Yashiro, haciéndole de paso sentir culpable con toda intención.

Otro sorbo, y el último. Dejó sobre su mesa de centro el vaso vacío y luego se sentó en el sofá. La luz nocturna entraba por el ventanal con sus cortinas siempre abiertas, afuera en lo alto una luna redonda lo saludaba silenciosamente.

Él era Tsuruga Ren, un hombre talentoso, apuesto, respetado por muchos e inteligente sin duda, y por la mujer que amaba a veces se sentía sobrepasado, pequeño e invisible. De estos sentimientos le había hablado Kuu una vez, hacía mucho, cuando de niño le preguntó con curiosidad e inocencia si amaba a su madre.

Todavía recordaba la expresión facial de su padre, su sonrisa tranquila y su mirada llena de un brillo repentino. Ren pensó que le había gustado la pregunta, por eso se sintió tan confundido con la respuesta.

"La amo mucho porque a veces ella me hace sentir que debo esforzarme. Yo trato todos los días de ser la mejor versión de mí mismo para ser la mejor versión para tu madre, y en ello hay más amor del que te puedes imaginar. Sólo los valientes luchamos contra nosotros mismos para no sentirnos miserables junto a la mujer que amamos"; fueron sus palabras cargadas de emoción, y entonces rompió a llorar. "¡¿Ehh?! ¿Por qué lloras, papá?", le había preguntado Ren sorprendido, y luego en un intento por distraerlo, le regaló unas galletas envueltas en papel que su madre le había dejado en el bolsillo de su pantalón para cuando le diera hambre. Merienda que su padre se comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literal.

Como Ren en ese entonces tan sólo tenía siete años, no había comprendido las palabras de Kuu, pero ahora sí las entendía y coincidía en que no estaba dispuesto a ser un enamorado mediocre.

Tenía mucho que trabajar en sí, ¡Era consciente! Por el amor que le tenía a Mogami Kyoko no permitiría que Kuon y sus trancas, sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos de odio, le dominaran nunca más. Porque la había elegido a ella, a la felicidad y a la vida.

Quería ser un hombre bueno, cuya misión en el mundo fuera la de vivir tranquilo, de ser posible junto a la mujer que amaba.

¡Incluso! Estaba dispuesto a visitar la posada Fuwa para conocer de ser cerca a la pareja con quiénes Kyoko convivió buena parte de su vida y conocer además el lugar en dónde creció. Compartiría un momento agradable con ellos y sería amable en todo momento como sólo él sabía serlo, porque si para Kyoko era necesaria la aceptación de ellos, ¡Pues se la ganaría! Así como se ganaría al jefe del Darumaya con su seriedad y su hermetismo, y a su amable esposa con su aura gentil. Incluso, se ganaría a la misma Mogami Saena a quién le confesaría en tono discreto que su deseo no era otro que el de hacer feliz a su hija, que le importara o no, se lo quería hacer saber.

No podía borrar el pasado, ni el propio ni el de Kyoko. El pasado sólo se acepta y se convive con él. Nada más, ni nada menos.

Lo único que podía hacer era confesar a Kyoko abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ella y preguntarle directamente sobre los suyos, y si la respuesta resultaba negativa, si ella le decía que no lo amaba, roja de vergüenza y llorosa de la lástima, entonces él le sonreiría sin darse por afectado afirmando que se encargaría de ganarse su amor así que qué no se preocupara, la enamoraría si tan sólo le concediera el espacio y la oportunidad. Estaba seguro de ello, así como estaba seguro de poder hacerla feliz, más de lo que jamás fue.

¡Muy bien! El hilo de sus pensamiento avanzó por buen camino. Se levantó del sofá, se estiró y echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de la sala.

Casi las 3:05 am.

En cuatro horas más llegaría Yukihito Yashiro a buscarlo, y él estaría listo para hacer frente a una nueva jornada.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde. Habían tenido un transcurso del día agitado, corriendo de aquí para allá. En ese momento, a esa hora, iban camino a una reunión para platicar acerca de un comercial. Afortunadamente iban sin prisa, como con una hora y media de antelación, ya que habían decidido detenerse por ahí a almorzar algo ligero.

Tusuruga Ren iba sentado en el asiento trasero del vehículo, intentando sondear a su representante desde atrás.

-**¿Q-Qué pasa, Ren? Voy conduciendo y aún así puedo percibir una abundante energía negativa provenir desde tu lado **\- habló el representante, nervioso** \- Kyoko Chan me ha hecho muy sensible en estos temas, así que no creo equivocarme, ¿Sucede algo?**

**-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Yashiro San. Desde hace rato te noto tenso, ¿Pasa algo?**

**-¡¿EH?! ¿Tenso? JA JA JA... ¡Para nada!** \- exclamó sintiendo que la helaba la sangre. Aguantó unos minutos de pesado silencio, y finalmente concedió derrotado **-¡Ay, en realidad sí, Ren! Sí pasa algo, tú ganas!**

Ren sonrió gentilmente.

-**¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme?**

**-¿Verdad que te dije que Mogami san estaría todo el día filmando para Box R?**

**-¿Sí?**

**-B-Bueno, yo... eso no es del todo cierto** \- reveló suspirando, pálido como un papel -** En realidad ella a esta hora debe estar en el edificio de LME.**

**-¿Por qué está en las oficinas? -**preguntó y de pronto Ren Sama del reino de las tinieblas apareció después de mucho tiempo- **¿Pasó algo y nuevamente no me quieres contar?**

Yashiro apretó con fuerza el volante, con la vista al frente y sin atreverse a mirar por el espejo la aterradora imagen del actor.

**-N-No! De hecho, K-Kyoko chan me llamó recién esta mañana, me enteré hace poco, ¡Por eso no te había dicho nada!**

**-¿Enterarte de qué exactamente...? -**preguntó lenta y amenazadoramente.

**-Kyoko Chan... v-verás ella...** \- Tomó aire reuniendo toda la valentía de la que era capaz y lo soltó todo de sopetón - **¡ELLA LLEVÓ A LA MADRE DE SHOU AL EDIFICIO PARA QUE CONOCIERA LAS DEPEDENCIAS DEL LUGAR AL QUE ESTÁ AFILIADA! ¡AL PARECER ESTÁ DE VISITA EN TOKYO E INTERESADA POR SABER CÓMO VIVE KYOKO AHORA!**

Ren Sama del reino de las tinieblas desapareció, y en su lugar un Tsuruga Ren sin expresión respondió:

-**Oh... así que es así.**

**-¿Eh? ¿No estás enojado?** \- preguntó el representante, sorprendido de que el actor se mostrara tan tranquilo con la noticia.

**-No, la verdad es que no, pero como sabes, estoy esperando hablar con Mogami San. Todavía tengo que disculparme por lo que pasó.**

**-¿Por lo que sucedió con Kana San o por la vez en que la increpaste por el asunto de Shou?**

**-Tengo que disculparme por cómo actué en esa ocasión en relación a ese tipo, fui demasiado rudo con Mogami San, y tengo que explicarle la verdad detrás de lo de Kana San, ¿Crees que podamos hacer un alto en las oficinas de Lme?**

Yashiro elevó las cejas, entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-**¿No te importa encontrarte con la mamá de Shou?**

**-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, además sólo serán unos minutos -** sonrió.

Continuará...


End file.
